Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) have many advantages and beneficial uses. Because UAVs do not require human pilots, they can be smaller, more maneuverable, and stealthier than piloted aircraft. UAVs can also operate in dangerous areas without risking injury to human pilots. However, government and law-enforcement entities may wish to restrict UAV operation around sensitive facilities and other areas due to safety, security, or privacy concerns.
Sometimes, measures are taken in restricted areas to detect and disable UAVs. Conventional approaches for detecting UAVs may employ human spotters, radar, or acoustic monitoring, for example. Conventional approaches for disabling UAVs may include capturing UAVs (in a net, for instance) or interfering with the UAV's communications. For example, one may interfere with a UAV by jamming the UAV's radio-frequency (RF) communications with a ground-based controller or by jamming global positioning system (GPS) signals that the UAV may require to navigate.